


A Whole New World

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Poor Tenzō, child surprise, dad!Tenzo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: La giornata di Tenzō inizia con una sorpresa inaspettata: una donna, una civile con cui ha avuto una relazione qualche anno prima, bussa alla sua porta, un bambino tra le braccia. Il bambino, dice, è suo figlio.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamato | Tenzou, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> DATA: Lunedì 12 Luglio 1698  
> TITOLO: A Whole New World - Brad Kane & Lea Salonga

Tenzō vagava per il Villaggio come uno zombie, il bambino addormentato stretto tra le braccia.

Come cazzo era potuto succedere? Cosa doveva fare? Come… Per un attimo sentì l’attacco di panico opprimergli il petto ma riuscì a dominare il proprio corpo con la pura forza della mente – l’addestramento della Radice infine serviva a qualcosa, almeno.

Ma aveva bisogno di risolvere la questione. Aveva bisogno di parlare con Kakashi e sapeva che era tardi ma sperava di trovarlo ancora in ufficio.

Alla fine riuscì a raggiungere la sua meta, il palazzo dell’Hokage, ed entrò nella stanza circolare passando da una finestra aperta.

Kakashi era lì, seduto sulla poltrona che gli era appartenuta fino a qualche anno prima, una pila di carte sulla scrivania, un rotolo di una missione livello A stretto tra le mani. Al suo arrivo non si voltò ma sollevò un braccio in segno di saluto. Era evidente che si aspettasse che fosse _lui_ a parlare. Ma Tenzō non era nemmeno più sicuro di poter _pensare_. Infine l’ex Hokage si voltò sulla sedia e quando vide il bambino stretto tra le sue braccia, inarcò un sopracciglio ed abbandonò il rotolo.

«Tutti fuori», disse, evidentemente rivolto agli ANBU di guardia. «Cos’è successo? Chi è quel bambino?» chiese dopo qualche secondo, quando fu certo che le due squadre di ninja non fossero più a portata d’orecchio.

«Kaede. Si chiama Kaede», rispose Tenzō, deglutendo a fatica mentre cercava di radunare i pensieri.

«Siediti», ordinò Kakashi, alzandosi ed avvicinandogli la poltrona.

Lui sgranò gli occhi a quell’offerta.

«Non posso. Quella è –»

«È una sedia, e tu hai bisogno di sederti. Perciò fallo. Adesso».

Tenzō lo fece. Perché il suo senpai aveva usato il tono di voce che usava quand’era il capitano della squadra ANBU e doveva farsi ubbidire in fretta e senza obiezioni dai suoi sottoposti.

«E adesso dimmi cos’è successo», ordinò stando in piedi di fronte a lui.

Tenzō dovette pensare un momento. Come spiegargli cos’era successo? Da dove poteva iniziare? La sua testa era un casino e non si era mai sentito così in quasi cinquant’anni di vita. Alla fine si costrinse ad aprire la bocca e le parole iniziarono ad uscire spontaneamente.

«Questa mattina una donna si è presentata a casa mia, questo bambino per mano, dicendo che necessitava il mio aiuto», iniziò Tenzō, obbedendo nuovamente in automatico a quel tono di voce. «L’ho lasciata entrare perché ne ho riconosciuto il volto: era una civile con cui ho avuto una relazione tempo fa. Mi ha detto che questo bambino è mio figlio», buttò fuori, tutto d’un fiato, ignorando l’espressione sbalordita sul volto dell’ex Hokage. «E se ne è andata».

«Aspetta, se ne è andata? Dove? Quando tornerà?»

«Mai», rispose lui, il tono piatto.

«Come…?»

«Ha drogato il mio tè», spiegò Tenzō, indovinando la domanda di Kakashi. «Quando mi sono svegliato di lei non c’era traccia. C’era solo una lettera d’addio per il bambino».

L’altro shinobi tacque un momento e Tenzō sapeva che stava radunando i pensieri, mettendo insieme i pezzi del puzzle. Sperava che almeno lui ci riuscisse perché personalmente l’ANBU stava brancolando nel buio.

«Perdonami un momento, Tenzō, ma… tu sei un _jōnin_ , ed un jōnin tremendamente abile, anche. Come diavolo ha fatto una civile a drogarti il tè senza che te ne accorgessi?»

«Dopo la sua rivelazione ho perso il controllo e le ho urlato contro per ricevere spiegazioni», spiegò lui, sentendosi vagamente imbarazzato al ricordo della sua sfuriata. «Il bambino è scappato in bagno e sono andato a riprenderlo. In seguito il mio stato era troppo alterato per riconoscere la presenza del sonnifero»

«Non è che non capisca, ma cazzo Tenzō».

«Lo so, senpai, mi dispiace tanto».

Kakashi scosse il capo e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, regalandogli un sorriso rassicurante.

«Va tutto bene, non c’è bisogno di scusarsi. Passami la lettera», ordinò mentre posava la mano a terra per convocare Pakkun e fargli annusare l’oggetto, ordinandogli di seguire l’usta. Quando il carlino era ormai sparito fuori dalla finestra, un po’ titubante, aggiunse indicando il piccolo: «Posso vederlo?»

Tenzō annuì e con delicatezza estrema girò il bambino in modo da esporne il volto. E Kakashi trattenne il fiato, proprio come aveva fatto lui qualche ora prima, perché la somiglianza era davvero incredibile, quasi surreale. E la cosa gli ghiacciava le vene, un pensiero fisso che gli batteva nel cervello e che rischiava di farlo urlare.

«Allora, hai un figlio», disse Kakashi dopo un momento, l’espressione neutra e controllata di chi ha visto tanto e sa che con una mossa sbagliata potrebbe far scattare l’animale ferito.

Almeno era così che si sentiva Tenzō, che scosse il capo decisamente.

«Non è possibile…»

«Guardalo è identico a te da bambino. Ha i tuoi occhi, i tuoi lineamenti…» fece notare Kakashi… come se lui non se ne fosse già accorto, come se non gli fosse sembrato di avere davanti uno specchio del passato, quando si era trovato davanti il bambino.

Ma sebbene la logica ed il buon senso dicessero che quello _doveva_ essere suo figlio, Tenzō sapeva che non _poteva_ esserlo. No, non poteva.

«Senpai, non può essere. Sono sempre stato attento…» tentò di dire, nella speranza che il suo vecchio amico, il suo vecchio compagno, capisse e non chiedesse di più, che non dovesse essere costretto a rivivere quell’umiliazione e quel dolore di tanti anni prima.

Ma ovviamente era Kakashi, quello di fronte a lui, e si fidava così tanto dell’uomo anche per la sua intelligenza e la sua caparbietà.

«A quanto pare non abbastanza».

«Non può essere mio figlio», si risolse a dire infine, ormai rassegnato a rivelare anche quel segreto di sé che una sola persona al mondo conosceva.

«Senti Tenzō, forse ti sei riprodotto con le spore come i funghi, non so cosa dirti», sbottò Kakashi, l’irritazione che iniziava ad infiltrarsi nella voce.

Ma l’ANBU non era per niente in vena di scherzi o di subire rimproveri, non ora, non con quei pensieri che gli affollavano la mente. Nemmeno dal suo senpai.

«Non è divertente», ribatté, combattendo l’irritazione con la rabbia. Era l’unica cosa che gli rimaneva, in quel momento.

«Nemmeno il fatto che tu neghi l’evidenza».

«Non sto negando, io… Tsunade-sama aveva detto che sono sterile», ammise infine, gli occhi bassi. Non voleva vedere la reazione del Rokudaime a quella notizia.

«Cosa?»

«Gli esperimenti di Orochimaru con le cellule di Shodaime-sama a quanto pare mi hanno reso sterile», spiegò, cercando di mantenere un tono piatto, con l’intento di trasmettergli l’idea che non era un granché… e che quel bambino non _poteva_ essere suo figlio.

Silenzio. Qualche secondo di puro e orribile silenzio seguì la sua confessione. E lui non alzò lo sguardo.

«Ah. Capisco. Mi dispiace, Tenzō».

Questi scosse il capo alla voce sommessa di Kakashi. Non voleva pietà da lui; voleva aiuto, voleva risposte, voleva qualcuno che gli dicesse cosa cazzo fare adesso.

«Non è che volessi avere figli, quindi non è mai stato un problema». “ _Bugiardo_ ”. «Ma adesso…»

«Capisco. Possiamo fare un test del DNA, ma devo parlarne con Sakura o con un altro medico…»

«Sakura», lo interruppe e finalmente s’arrischiò ad abbandonare quel punto tanto interessante del pavimento per guardare in volto Kakashi. Non vi trovò pietà e questo lo aiutò a mantenere il contatto visivo. E fu forse la cosa più difficile che avesse fatto negli ultimi anni. «Ma solo lei. Ti prego».

«Stai tranquillo. Nessun’altro saprà nulla da me finché tu stesso non deciderai il contrario. Sai che puoi fidarti di me», aggiunse, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. Tenzō lo sapeva.

* * *

Mezz’ora dopo erano entrambi nel salotto di casa Hatake, Sakura che ascoltava la spiegazione di suo marito mentre continuava a scoccare occhiate al bambino raggomitolato sul suo divano accanto a Tenzō. Si era svegliato quando erano arrivati e aveva osservato i tre adulti con occhi sgranati e colmi di lacrime; poi i gemelli erano arrivati trotterellando e, dopo aver osservato un momento il nuovo arrivato, l’avevano preso per mano e trascinato via. Dopo nemmeno venti minuti Momoko era arrivata in salotto dicendo che il bambino nuovo si era addormentato mentre giocavano e Tenzō era silenziosamente andato a recuperarlo lasciando i gemelli da soli a giocare con Bisuke.

«Sembra la tua versione bonsai», la kunoichi si lasciò sfuggire ad un certo punto, incapace di trattenere la meraviglia mentre studiava il volto addormentato del piccolo.

«Sakura, ti prego…»

«Scusa», disse questa rivolta a Tenzō che aveva la faccia tetra. «Allora, facciamo questo test del DNA?»

«Sì, ti prego».

«Dammi un secondo». E lasciò i tre maschi per correre in cucina dove afferrò un tampone sterile che sapeva essere rimasto nel cassetto delle posate da quando Aki aveva smesso di usarli per costruire torri, ed un paio di sacchetti di plastica del freezer, poi tornò in salotto e ne passò uno all’ANBU, facendo un cenno col capo. «Mi serve qualche capello. Con la radice».

Questi annuì ed eseguì l’ordine lasciando cadere nella bustina una ciocca di capelli castani. Nel frattempo Sakura s’inginocchiò davanti al bambino e con delicatezza lasciò scorrere un po’ di chakra in un punto della mandibola facendola aprire quel tanto da permettere alla kunoichi di far scorrere il tampone nell’interno della guancia del piccolo. Quando fu soddisfatta buttò il bastoncino nel sacchetto sigillandolo con cura e con delicatezza richiuse la bocca del probabilmente-figlio di Tenzō.

Poi prese entrambi i sacchetti e vi scrisse poche parole sopra mentre Kakashi richiamava Shiba. Lei si inginocchiò accanto al ninken e gli assicurò alla schiena una sacca con i campioni.

«Portali da Yūki», lo istruì mentre gli grattava un punto dietro alle orecchie che lo faceva sciogliere ogni volta. «Lasciali solo a lei, intesi? E dille che hanno priorità assoluta: voglio i risultati il prima possibile».

Shiba annuì e partì come un razzo.

Sakura tornò a sedersi accanto a Kakashi ed osservò il suo vecchio taichō.

«Tenzō, vorrei discutere con te di come comportarci se il test di paternità darà esito positivo», disse piano, misurando attentamente le parole perché l’uomo sembrava ancora sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi. «So cosa stai pensando… è ciò che sto pensando anch’io». E a giudicare dalla scintilla assassina negli occhi di Kakashi era esattamente ciò che passava anche nella sua di testa.

«Davvero? Non credo», rispose Tenzō in tono sferzante.

Sakura si sporse in avanti e gli strinse appena la mano, ignorando il veleno nella sua voce.

«Pensi che, essendo tu sterile, il bambino… _Kaede_ … probabilmente è un esperimento di Orochimaru. Un esperimento non autorizzato», iniziò lei con calma, senza lasciargli la mano. «Se così fosse dovremmo intervenire e porre fine una volta per tutte alla collaborazione di Konoha con quel sadico bastardo».

«Sakura…»

«Sai da anni come la penso su di lui, Kakashi, perciò non fare quella faccia», ribatté lei, esasperata. Aveva quasi venticinque anni di rancore verso quell’essere, nell’animo, e il fatto che avesse aiutato l’Alleanza durante la Guerra non aveva cancellato in lei il ricordo della paura e del dolore dell’attacco a Konoha durante il suo primo esame chūnin, così come la rabbia per ciò che Sasuke era diventato in tre anni passati nelle mani di Orochimaru. Quindi no, Sakura non poteva accettare il Sannin come compagno ed alleato e Kakashi lo sapeva bene (dopotutto era presente al suo litigio con Tsunade riguardo alla faccenda). «Ma prima di saltare a conclusioni che sarebbero devastanti per tutti nel Villaggio – e sebbene io muoia dalla voglia di spaccare la faccia a pugni a quel… uomo – vorrei chiederti il permesso di sottoporti ad un paio di test di fertilità», continuò Sakura, ignorando il grugnito di suo marito al trattenuto insulto ad Orochimaru. Quello non era il momento adatto per occuparsi di vecchi rancori e dissapori con la sua dolce metà e la sua shishō: il loro amico aveva bisogno d’aiuto ed in quel momento aveva la priorità su tutto. «Immagino siano passati diversi decenni da quando Tsunade-sama ti ha visitato, e le nostre abilità mediche sono notevolmente migliorate nel frattempo».

«Va bene», disse subito Tenzō, la voce piatta.

Ma la donna scosse il capo.

«Aspetta ad accettare. Uno dei test, il più approfondito, è anche molto invasivo». E iniziò a spiegare la procedura, che tra le altre cose prevedeva d’infilare un lungo ago nell’uretra del paziente. Alla fine della spiegazione entrambi gli uomini erano pallidi e nauseati.

«Va bene, acconsento», ripeté infine il capitano ANBU, la voce un po’ più debole rispetto al suo primo, infervorato consenso. «Quando vuoi iniziare?»

«Il test del DNA sarà pronto in un paio di giorni ma se sei d’accordo potremmo iniziare coi primi test di fertilità già domani. Lascerei la procedura di cui abbiamo parlato solo come ultima spiaggia, in caso in cui il test sia positivo e le analisi precedenti inconcludenti o negative».

Tenzō annuì. Era evidente che sentiva il bisogno di agire e, non potendo accelerare il test di paternità, era costretto a ripiegare su ciò che poteva controllare.

«Possiamo iniziare già questa sera?» chiese infatti, e con uno sguardo negli occhi che spezzò il cuore a Sakura. Tutto ciò che voleva in quel momento era prendere a pugni qualcuno, ed Orochimaru era il primo nome che le veniva in mente. Ma doveva trattenersi, per il suo amico.

«Va bene. Se sei sicuro…»

«Sono sicuro», asserì Tenzō, la voce dura quanto l’espressione sul suo volto.

«Ok, dammi un minuto». E tornò in cucina dove, dopo un momento di ricerca, trovò un paio di contenitori ermetici di plastica che aveva comprato quando Megumi aveva iniziato a mangiare cibi solidi. In teoria avrebbero dovuto servire per preparare omogeneizzati in casa e conservarli in modo corretto, ma Sakura non aveva mai trovato né il tempo né la voglia di farlo ed aveva sempre comprato omogeneizzati già pronti.

Tornata in salotto dopo aver dato un’occhiata ai suoi figli che erano crollati sul tatami con Bisuke di guardia, ne passò uno a Tenzō che lo guardò con aria interrogativa. Sakura, cercando di rimanere il più professionale possibile, chiese: «Hai avuto rapporti sessuali negli ultimi tre o quattro giorni?» Tenzō scosse il capo, il rossore che gli fioriva sulle guance. «Bene. Allora possiamo procedere. Devi riempire il contenitore. Di sperma».

« _Riempirlo_?!»

Se non fosse stato un momento così delicato Sakura si sarebbe messa a ridere per l’espressione sconvolta sul volto del suo ex taichō.

«Un campione andrà bene. Ma mi serve tutto, dalla prima all’ultima goccia», specificò con un sorriso rassicurante.

«Ah. Capisco», balbettò un poco l’uomo, le guance ancor più rosse, gli occhi che evitavano quelli della kunoichi… forse doveva lavorare meglio sulla sua espressione rassicurante, dopotutto. «Devo… devo farlo adesso? Qui?»

«Tenzō!» ruggì Kakashi, indignato, facendo quasi svegliare il bambino accoccolato sul divano.

Questa volta Sakura non riuscì a trattenere una risatina.

«Non sarà necessaria la nostra presenza», gli assicurò, ignorando gli occhi minacciosi di suo marito. «Puoi usare il bagno. O pensi di aver bisogno di… ah, materiale video per darti… una mano nella faccenda?»

«Sakura!»

«Che c’è? Ѐ una domanda che pongo a tutti i miei pazienti. Masturbarsi in un bicchierino non è affatto semplice».

«Kami-sama, non voglio sentire», borbottò Kakashi, nascondendosi il volto nelle mani.

«Il bagno andrà benissimo», disse l’altro shinobi e si volatilizzò fuori dal salotto.

Per un attimo calò il silenzio tra marito e moglie, silenzio che venne interrotto dal Rokudaime.

«Grazie».

«Per cosa?»

«Per avere un piano», iniziò lui, andando ad accovacciarsi sul tatami davanti a Sakura e prendendole una mano, la maschera ora abbassata a mostrare i suoi meravigliosi lineamenti. «Per aver agito da medico, per avermi impedito di precipitarmi da Orochimaru ed ucciderlo con le mie mani, per aver preso in mano la situazione, per aver distratto il mio amico, per avergli dato qualcosa che può controllare».

«Avrei voluto fare di più, dargli subito una risposta…»

Kakashi scosse la testa, gli occhi grigi due pozzi di mestizia.

«Quando è arrivato in ufficio, prima… Dovevi vederlo, Sakura, era sconvolto. Non vedevo quell’espressione sul suo viso da quando eravamo solo ragazzini».

Sakura sospirò. Conosceva Tenzō da più di vent’anni, ormai, e dopo la guerra il rispetto che provava per l’uomo si era lentamente tramutato in una forte amicizia. Vederlo in quello stato, percepire la sua ansia, vedere la paura in quegli occhi scuri di solito sempre calmi, le aveva spezzato il cuore. E non osava immaginare come si sentiva Kakashi, che conosceva l’uomo da molto più tempo.

«Sai, una parte di me vorrebbe una scusa per andare da Orochimaru e farlo a pezzi», confessò Sakura mentre accarezzava i capelli indisciplinati di Kakashi.

«Lo so», sospirò lui e si sporse in avanti, incastrandosi tra le sue ginocchia per poterle passare le braccia attorno alla vita e posarle la testa in grembo.

Rimasero così per un po’, Kakashi stretto a lei mentre Sakura giocava coi suoi capelli, un rassicurante silenzio che li avvolgeva.

Dopo forse quindici minuti, dei passi leggeri li ridestarono dal quel semi-torpore.

«Ho fatto», annunciò Tenzō dalla soglia, le guance ancora decisamente rosse (per l’imbarazzo o per l’eccitazione Sakura non lo sapeva).

Kakashi tornò a sedersi sul divano, la maschera tornata miracolosamente al suo posto a coprirgli il volto, e Sakura si alzò, stiracchiando un po’ le spalle indolenzite.

«Ok, dammelo così possiamo toglierci il pensiero», chiese, allungando la mano.

Ma Tenzō strinse a sé il contenitore come se fosse la cosa più preziosa che aveva, il rossore che si propagava dalle guance alle orecchie.

«Posso… preferirei tenerlo io», borbottò, facendo un mezzo passo indietro.

«Devo portarlo in ospedale e fare il test entro un’ora».

«Vengo con te».

Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio, lievemente irritata (e se la situazione non fosse stata così delicata probabilmente si sarebbe fiondata dall’uomo e gli avrebbe rubato di mano il contenitore senza troppe cerimonie).

«Lo sai che prima o poi dovrò comunque prenderlo io, vero?»

«Meglio poi che prima», borbottò Tenzō, gli occhi fissi a terra come se il tatami del salotto fosse la miglior opera d’arte mai creata dall’uomo.

Un grugnito dietro di lei le disse che Kakashi stava trattenendo le risate. Comprensibile.

«Va bene, andiamo», cedette infine Sakura voltandosi a dare un lieve bacio sulla guancia a suo marito per poi avviarsi verso la porta. «Uomini», borbottò esasperata mentre s’infilava i sandali nel genkan, ben consapevole che Tenzō poteva sentire l’insulto.

Lui ebbe la decenza di non rispondere e la seguì all’ingresso, Kakashi alle calcagna.

Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio in direzione dell’uomo che scrollò le spalle con un semplice «Vengo con voi», e richiamò Bull e Urushi affidando loro i tre bambini addormentati.

* * *

Tenzō, in un angolo del laboratorio con Kakashi, osservava Sakura lavorare sul suo campione. E sì, la cosa era tremendamente imbarazzante. Tutta la situazione era stata imbarazzante ma da un lato era grato perché per un po’ aveva distratto la sua mente dal pensiero di Orochimaru.

Il pensiero che Kaede fosse un esperimento lo terrorizzava come poche altre cose avevano fatto nella sua vita. Non si era nemmeno fermato a pensare a cosa voleva dire per lui il fatto di avere un figlio, preso com’era nel terrore della prospettiva che quel figlio fosse l’ennesimo esperimento con cavie umane. E sapeva di doverci pensare, di dover decidere cosa fare col bambino… insomma, Tenzō non aveva la minima idea di come allevare un bambino. Lui non era un padre, e non aveva qualcuno accanto per aiutarlo… No, non voleva pensarci, non _poteva_ pensarci, non finché non avesse avuto i risultati dei test. Si rendeva conto che era una decisione stupida, che si stava comportando da codardo, ma ora nella sua mente c’era solo Orochimaru ed i ricordi dei suoi primi anni di vita nel laboratorio, immerso in quel cilindro di liquido caldo. Non c’era posto per altro. L’unica cosa che a quanto pareva riusciva a convivere con il terrore era l’imbarazzo, e quel mix gli stava dando la nausea.

Finalmente Sakura smise di osservare il microscopio e si alzò, la cartellina su cui aveva scritto nell’ultima mezz’ora stretta in mano.

«Allora?» chiese Tenzō, la bocca secca, la paura che gli si gonfiava in petto come un palloncino e che gli rendeva più difficile respirare.

«L’analisi macroscopica è piuttosto buona», iniziò Sakura, gli occhi che scorrevano sugli appunti che aveva preso. «Viscosità, colore, odore, è tutto nei parametri. Il pH è un po’ basso ma niente di preoccupante. E il volume dell’eiaculazione è decisamente sopra la norma».

Tenzō sentì il rossore scendere dalle guance fino al collo. Aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe morto in missione, o per proteggere l’Hokage, e invece il destino aveva deciso di farlo morire d’imbarazzo in un laboratorio di Konoha. Ironico.

«Per quanto riguarda l’analisi microscopica, invece, la motilità è effettivamente un po’ debole ma hai più di sessanta milioni di spermatozoi per ml e la morfologia è piuttosto buona. Perciò la mia diagnosi è di astenozoospermia».

Tenzō non sapeva se era per l’imbarazzo o per l’ansia ma non aveva capito granché di ciò che Sakura stava dicendo.

«Che tradotto per chi non è un medico vuol dire…?» intervenne Kakashi.

«Per darti una risposta definitiva dovrei ripetere l’esame tra tre mesi», rispose Sakura, gli occhi ancora fissi sui risultati del test, la fronte un po’ aggrottata, come se stesse cercando di afferrare qualcosa che le sfuggiva. Poi finalmente alzò lo sguardo e sorrise a Tenzō. «Ma no, non sei sterile. Non hai una fertilità altissima ma nemmeno troppo lontana dalla normalità; anzi, considerata la tua età è piuttosto buona».

«Com’è possibile?» chiese lui, la voce un po’ tremante, sollievo e terrore mescolati insieme. «Tsunade…»

«Quanti anni avevi quando ti ha fatto il test?»

Tenzō ci pensò un momento, cercando di riportare alla mente quel giorno.

«Diciannove. E mezzo», aggiunse pensando che poteva essere utile a Sakura avere l’età più precisa possibile.

Si guadagnò un altro sorriso.

«L’hai ripetuto? Circa tre mesi dopo?»

L’uomo annuì.

«Strano. Molto strano. A meno che…» Sakura s’interruppe, un’espressione diversa sul volto, come se avesse risolto un qualche indovinello. «Fammi indovinare, l’altra volta non hai eiaculato completamente nel bicchierino».

Tenzō annuì di nuovo, una parte della sua mente già impegnata a decidere in che modo porre fine alle sue sofferenze perché insomma, forse nemmeno in un milione di anni sarebbe riuscito a guardare di nuovo in faccia Kakashi e Sakura dopo quella giornata.

«Buona parte degli spermatozoi è emessa all’inizio dell’eiaculazione e se quella frazione non viene raccolta si ottengono risultati sfalsati», spiegò la kunoichi, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri.

E finalmente l’imbarazzo lasciò spazio alle comprensione.

«Quindi non sono sterile?» chiese piano Tenzō.

«Direi proprio di no».

«E… non è un esperimento di Orochimaru?»

Il sorriso di Sakura divenne più caldo e gli occhi verdi assunsero una nota dolce.

«Questo non posso dirlo, non ancora almeno. L’analisi del DNA potrebbe darci una mano, però», iniziò lei, la voce rassicurante. «L’unica cosa che posso dire è che le probabilità che tre anni fa tu fossi fertile sono decisamente alte. Perciò sì, Kaede potrebbe essere tuo figlio naturale».

Il cuore di Tenzō iniziò a battere più forte, quasi assordandolo, e quel peso orribile che gli aveva oppresso il petto da quella mattina ad un tratto si sciolse.

Fu una mano che gli si posava sulla spalla a ridestarlo e una bolla di gratitudine gli si gonfiò in gola.

«Quindi potrebbero esserci in circolazione tanti piccoli Tenzō», buttò lì Kakashi, il sorriso evidente nella voce.

«Senpai!» strillò Tenzō, lanciando un’occhiata ad una Sakura che tentava malamente di trattenere le risate. L’uomo sentì le guance avvampare di nuovo: non pensava di poter arrossire tanto, doveva ammetterlo, ma quel pomeriggio aveva dimostrato che sbagliava. «Io… Non… Sono sempre stato attento!»

«Non abbastanza, evidentemente», lo punzecchiò il Rokudaime, la mano sempre posata sulla sua spalla che irradiava serenità e Tenzō non riuscì ad arrabbiarsi davvero col suo vecchio amico. «Eppure mi pareva di averti fatto un bel discorso, quando eravamo ragazzi».

Ecco, forse doveva rivalutare le sue scelte in fatto di amicizia.

«Senpai!»

Tenzō sentì l’imbarazzo montare di nuovo ma questa volta lo accolse a braccia aperte perché non era più intrecciato al terrore ma al sollievo.

«Grazie», sussurrò, e la presa sulla spalla si strinse e Sakura gli sorrise e anche l’ultima frazione di ansia si sciolse.

Ora doveva capire come comportarsi con Kaede, come poter essere un genitore per quel bambino che aveva appena perso la madre. Era una cosa che lo terrorizzava ma in maniera del tutto diversa rispetto al pensiero di Orochimaru. E lo confortava l’idea di avere Kakashi e Sakura e gli altri suoi amici accanto. E per la prima volta da quando il campanello aveva suonato quella mattina, Tenzō sorrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Piccola nota tecnica prima dei miei appunti. Non sono un medico. Alle superiori ho studiato molta biologia, chimica, microbiologia, biotecnologie e altre materie di questo genere, ma la mia preparazione è piuttosto debole (anche perché poi ho cambiato carriera universitaria). Perciò tutta la parte sullo spermiogramma l’ho trovato su internet e non so quanto sia accurato. Il test di cui parla Sakura, invece, quello moooolto invasivo, l’avevo visto in una qualche serie tv medica tipo secoli fa (infatti non ricordo minimamente che serie fosse). Non ne ho trovato riscontro su nessun sito internet quindi è possibilissimo che sia una boiata cosmica.  
> Ho questa storia pronta da mesi. Mesi. Kaede è tra i primi OC che ho creato (perché insomma, Kakashi è il papà del Team 7, ma Tenzo è la mamma e penso che sarebbe un genitore magnifico) insieme ovviamente ai figli dei KakaSaku e alla seconda tornata di InoShikaCho (sì, mi rifiuto di dare a Shikamaru un solo figlio, voglio molti più piccoli Nara rompipalle in giro per Konoha (spoiler: il secondo è una bambina e si chiama Shikari, se v’interessa)). Perché ho aspettato tanto per pubblicarlo? Perché sono stupida. Quando mi sono resa conto che il mondo di This is Us si stava ampliando così tanto ho deciso di fare le cose con ordine. Cioè, so che le persone che leggeranno le mie storie sono pochissime (ma sto lavorando sul mio inglese e spero di riuscire prima o poi a tradurre), ma sono una dannata perfezionista in queste cose, probabilmente perché mi sono innamorata perdutamente di questo AU (sì, lo so che è brutto dirlo dato che l’ho creato io, ma abbiate pazienza), perciò volevo cercare di non buttar dentro i personaggi a caso, volevo dare il background, farvi capire le loro storie, come spuntano fuori, volevo andare avanti con quel cavolo di Last Christmas, scrivere qualcuna di quelle storie che ho in mente e che si ambientano nei primi anni del dopoguerra. Il problema sapete qual è? Che ho tutte queste storie nella testa, che ho tutti questi appunti e stralci di testo su Drive… e non riesco mai a completarli. Perché mentre scrivo qualcosa mi viene un’altra idea e abbandono la prima e così via. In un terribile circolo vizioso. Quindi no, non volevo pubblicare questa storia ambientata nel ventesimo anno, non prima di avervi parlato un po’ dei KakaSaku, dei NaruSasu, dei GaaLee e di tutti gli altri. Ho fallito miseramente. Perciò, stanca di vedere una storia completa nei miei file delle bozze ho optato per la pubblicazione. Ora ho promesso a me stessa di lavorare un po’ di più sulle idee vecchie, cercare di portarmi avanti coi primi anni di questa lunga narrazione (specialmente sui GaaLee perché voglio introdurre un personaggio che adoro ma che non posso introdurre senza spiegare come cavolo ci è arrivato. Mi rifiuto). Riuscirò a mantenere la promessa che mi sono fatta? Conoscendomi no, ma morirò provandoci.  
> Grazie per la lettura e arrivederci a presto.


End file.
